


To Save a Life

by LadyJaxlynn



Series: Mini Stories (SPN) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaxlynn/pseuds/LadyJaxlynn
Summary: She had given up on everything. No one would help her.Until someone did.(TRIGGER WARNING)
Series: Mini Stories (SPN) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608070
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	To Save a Life

“Ya know kid, there are other ways to get God’s attention,” a sandy-haired man walked towards the young teen girl. She looked like she was maybe thirteen years old, to skinny for her clothes and far too comfortable sitting on the railing of the bridge. 

Her soft green eyes flickered to his and back to the water, white-knuckling the metal below her. Soft brown curls were swept in the gentle breeze as she counted softly in her mind.

She could hear him step closer, he wasn’t supposed to be there, she was doing this alone so no one would notice until the milk ran out. Then someone would notice. Then someone would rescue the others. She had to do this. It was the only way.

“Why are you so certain?” His own voice surprised him. When was the last time he had sounded so serious? Gabriel honestly couldn’t remember. He tried to sound more relaxed, “You got a name kid? I should at least be able to tell the cops who they are searching for.”

Her eyes flicker towards his again, discomfort and fear.

“Oh,” He nodded and leaned his arms against the railing, looking over as well. “Don’t want anyone looking for ya? Who you gotta hide from.” Gabe pulls to lollypops from his pocket, plopping one in his mouth before offering her the other.

“N-No thank you…” She paused for a long time as he observed her. He could see the signs, bruises and welts covering her. “Could… Could you please leave?”

“Nope,” he popped the sound from his mouth as he looked at the sunrise. “You one of them bible thumpers? You… looked like you were praying when I walked up.”

She huffed a laugh.

“What?” He smirked at her, mind racing to figure out what her play was. It felt familiar. Some kind of self-sacrifice. What hadn’t he listened sooner? 

“According to the Bible I’ll go to Hell for this,” More nervous laughter escaping, not realizing how the stranger had moved even closer.

“How is that funny?” Amused confusion dripping from his voice. He needed to save this kid. Where the heaven were his brothers?

“Because it’s the only way to save my brothers.” For the first time she kept his eye contact, seeing his concern and he seeing her desperation. “I tried everything but they won’t help them. They won’t even go to the house to see how bad it is. This is the only way to rescue them.” Ghostly eyes turn back to the water.

“What if there was another way?” He spoke softly, forcing her to look back at him to understand.

“There isn’t,” she sounded so sure.

“But if there was?” He left the question hanging as he inched closer, stopping when he knew he’d be close enough to catch her. “What if I could fix it? Call it a miracle.”

“Not even the crossroad demons could help me…” Brokenness rang in her voice. “I’m too young to make a deal, not skinny to warm a bed. What could you do for me?”

“Let. Me. Try.” He had never begged for anything and here he was trying to coax a fledgling off the edge. “If I can’t keep my word, the bridge will still be here.”

The girl looked at the water a long time before nodding softly. Gabriel’s strong hands wrap around her waist and pull her back onto the sidewalk, offering her a bottle of water. She didn’t think to ask where he had got it from as she sipped it with tears burning down her cheeks.

“There ya go kiddo,” He spoke softly, looking around to make sure no one had noticed the interaction. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

“My brothers.” She starred at him, fear flowing off her in waves. “You said you could help.”

He closed his eyes and focused, the buzz of power around him making her tremble. Gabriel remained that way for several long moments and the girl found her mind fuzzy from holding her breath.

“There,” He beamed at her as if he had just won the lottery. “The twins have now been adopted by a woman with two other sons who attend church and want to grow up to save bees and turtles. They will be safe and nurtured there. Everything has been paid for and there is a room if you choose to go with them.”

She just blinked at him, completely in shock by his excitement. Trying to find words, she shuddered out, “Par-parents?” 

“Oh them,” he waved his hand as if it was nothing. “They are both in rehabs under sever risk watch and being watched over by the… best I could find on such short notice. Nothing for you to be afraid of anymore… What’s your name again?”

“H-how did you?” Too in shock to process his question. 

Gabriel sighed like an inconvenienced toddler, “your name kiddo, what’s your name?”

“Thana… My name is Thana…” She was still shaking as she spoke. “What’s yours?”

He squinted at the girl for a moment before deciding to make a stupid and reckless decision. “Call me Gabe, Kiddo.” He stood and offered her a hand, “Now let’s find you a place to go.”


End file.
